matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako
Mako is one of the five inner-circle commanding members of the Army of Thieves. History Early History Some time prior to 2011, the man known as Mako met Marius Calderon and was trained by him. When Calderon began assembling a fake terrorist group known as the Army of Thieves, Mako was recruited into the Army as a part of the inner circle of leadership because he was one of the few people who were aware Calderon was the Lord of Anarchy. Mako participated in the attacks perpetrated by the Army of Thieves to recruit men and obtain weapons, and was a part of the force that took control of the old Soviet facility on Dragon Island so that the Army could use the atmospheric weapon to destroy most of the northern hemisphere. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves After the Army of Thieves' presence on Dragon Island was discovered by the Russian and American governments, Calderon ordered Hammerhead to take their V-22 Ospreys and AH-1 Cobras and take out an American testing team who were close enough to hinder their plans. As they flew out, Hammerhead sent Mako on in one of the Ospreys to investigate the testing team's camp. Upon landing, they were approached by the one remaining member of the testing team, Jeff Hartigan, who mistook them for friendly Marine forces. Mako captured Hartigan and transported him back to Dragon Island, with Typhon ordering Mako to have the civilian contractor taken to the gasworks to be tortured for information on the other members of the testing team. Though the testing team managed to steal the red uranium spheres, their plane was kept from taking off, and Mako led his men to pursue some of the scattered team across the south side of the island in one of the Strelas. Mako soon spotted one of them heading inside an old mine, and so had its others exits sealed off before following the Marine and cornering her. However, she was alone, having been acting as a decoy for the rest of her allies to escape. Mako reported the situation to Calderon, who asked Mako to confirm if the Marine was Newman; when he did, Calderon ordered Mako to bring her him alive. Mako was later present as Calderon had Schofield, Mother, Baba, Ironbark and Hartigan tortured (and in the latter two cases killed) in the gasworks. After Schofield had apparently being killed, he suddenly rose up again and went on the attack, opening fire on the gathered Army of Thieves with the help of a modified bomb-disposal robot. Mako picked up an RPG and fired it at the robot, destroying its wheels, and attempted to use one of his men as a human shield while he fired at Schofield, only to get shot between the eyes. Trivia *Like the other members of the "Sharks", Mako's nickname comes from a species of shark. *White Tip is the only one of the four "Sharks" noted to be of Caucasian descent. Category:Characters Category:Army of Thieves Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Antagonists